The Strong, The Weak, and The Weird
by DaemonFire
Summary: "You have GOT to be kidding me! This isn't even possible!" Kay stared at the boy who shouldn't be there. "Jeez, I realize I'm good looking, but whats up with you?" He grinned down at her. Kay rolled her eyes. "Like you don't know!"
1. Introduction

**Name: **Kaylana Killeo

**Age: **14

**Description: **Depends. U'll find out later why! ^.o

**Personality: **Usually cheerful and upbeat, sometime a bit of a downer, and when she's down, everyone's down. Very energetic, light on her feet, and occasionally spastic!

Kaylana had to run. She didn't know where, she didn't know why, but she HAD to. THEY couldn't get her, no way no how. If they wanted to get her, they would have to catch up to her first. She coiled up all of the muscles in her legs, building up massive amounts of energy, and finally released it in one huge burst of speed. How's THAT for a head start!

_**Please review, Im curious to see what you think about my new idea! Thanx! ^.^**_


	2. My running buddy and freaky eyes

**Please rate! It's very much appreciated! Thanks! ~ MidnightMoon  
**

Kaylana had to run. She needed to, or so she thought. She tensed up her muscles, her eyes growing a deep, rich indigo. Her back curved so she could get off to a quick start. Suddenly, she let loose all of the power she had stored in those three seconds and pushed off from her roof, flying. The trees whipped by her and the scent of pine and maple filled her nose, implanting itself in the back of her mind.

She was only half thinking about running, as it had become second nature to her over the years. The other half of her brain was thinking about him. 'Woah, hold up there for a minute!' she thought, 'Why am I thinking about him? I don't _like_ him, do I? No way josé!' She shook her head, her chocolate brown shoulder length hair moving slightly, but not enough to mess it up.

On a normal, if there is such word, day, she would have raven black hair going all the way down to the middle of her back, spiraling in large ringlets. Her friends thought it was very cute and pretty, but, being a 14 year old girl, she was not satisfied with it and wanted a change. That's why she would do….non-human activities so often, like running super fast, or jumping higher than the Sears tower, because this would end up changing her hairstyle. When she went into super human mode, her hair would usually shorten itself because that is how she wanted it, but her parents wouldn't let her cut her original hair. When she changes, her eyes also change along with her clothes. Her eyes would end up matching her outfit.

So, for example, today's dress was indigo, with a skirt that went down to an almost modest length and a tube-top that covered everything it needed to. She was usually embarrassed when she changed because the dresses were so _not her_. She would be content to wear jeans and a cute top for all she cared, not to mention that these clothes were so _cold_! Today was no different; the beautiful forest she was running through was not helping to get rid of her embarrassment, so she blushed furiously and focused more on her running than she would normally.

Then there was him. She couldn't believe he was a part of that group! Kaylana was glad she had lost them, but at the same time felt ultimately sad that he was gone, and that he had been a traitor. She didn't know why she felt this way, he was always so cold and he never talked to anyone. So why was she still thinking about him? "This is so dumb..." she muttered to herself.

"Tell me about it."

She almost lost her balance on the tree and fell to the forest floor, something she had _never_ done. Someone had just _talked_. _Spoken_ to her _while_ she was running. What the hell was going on?

"Hey, hellooo? Anybody home? Cute dress by the way, love the color." The mysterious voice said.

"Yes, someone is 'home'! Are you always so rude when you first meet people?" she huffed, and turned toward the voice. She gasped aloud. She was looking at the cutest boy in the _world_ most likely. He had short blonde hair that looked a little ruffled, but was still noticeably spiky. He has gorgeous aquamarine eyes, the irises looking like a dark hole in the middle of a cool blue ocean. He was wearing jeans, a skin tight top with a winged guitar on it, and about four bracelets and three rings on. He looked at her with genuine curiosity until he saw her eyes. 'The hell is up with her _eyes_? That is so not a normal color! Or is it...'

He scratched his head, looking even more confused. Kaylana just stood there, gawking at this dream boy who appeared out of nowhere. How had he caught up to her? That is _not_ normal!

'There's that word again! Is there even such a thing as "normal"?' she wondered. 'No clue, but now I have a running buddy...AWESOME!'

She didn't show that she was actually somewhat happy to see him however. Instead, she crossed her arms and glared at him, her eyes morphing into a deep blood red. He took a step back, staring at her eyes. "H-how did you do that?" he stammered.

Since she didn't know that her eyes had changed she looked at him and asked, very lady-like and smartly, "Huh?"

"How did you change your eye color like that?"

"It's not changed!"

"Yes it is!"

"No, it really isn't!"

"Yes it is, they're blood red for crying out loud!"

"They are not!"

"YES THEY ARE!" He laughed aloud, internally wondering why she was so freaking stubborn!

"No they're not and I'll prove it! Come on, follow me!" She started running again, faster this time. He stayed with her easily, even looking relaxed! She shot him a glare that could freeze a pouncing tiger and shot to her full speed of 200mph, but he just laughed and PASSED HER! What the hell? How could he be faster than her? Not possible! Right?


	3. Poofing is the new bizarre

Davision sighed, and slowed down to her pace. "My dad told me that I was fast, but I thought that once I found someone…like me…then they would be as fast. I guess I was wrong." He sighed again and looked disappointed.

"What do you mean your dad told you? How am I... How is anyone supposed to be as fast?! You were going, like, 500 Mph!" Kaylana asked, wondering why he even _knew_ his father. She herself had never met the man who had made her existence possible, having figured out from her guardians that he had disappeared after her birth. They had also said that he was never heard from again, and she was very curious about this. Her thoughts were interrupted when the boy spoke.

"I mean my dad told me. And I can be faster because I am." He grinned and stuck out his hand. "My name's Davesion, you?"

Kaylana looked at the hand, and after an awkward moment he took it away. She looked back up at him suspiciously. "Why do you want to know? My…parents always told me not to talk to strangers." While they had never mentioned random strangers she found standing atop random trees, she kind of assumed that they meant _any_ stranger she met, not just the normal ones. Heck, most strangers weren't normal to begin with!

The boy looked rather dejected, and said, "You don't have to be so wary, jeez. I just want to know your first name."

Kaylana felt bad for thinking the worst of him. He seemed innocent enough so she said, "I'm Kaylana," and stuck out her hand like he had. In response to this, his face lit up like he was 5 and it was Christmas morning, and he took her hand, shaking it furiously.

He babbled, "Oh good! I thought I was never going to make friends here!!!! All the kids at school think I'm a freak for wearing such weird clothing. Looking like a punk doesn't much help either, but I can deal." He grinned slyly, the dimples on his face accented so they looked like little potholes on his smooth, pink cheeks. Kaylana thought that this boy was the weirdest boy she had ever met, but under that funny layer, she could tell there was an intense and mysterious core that she was slightly wary of.

"So can I call you Kay?"

Kaylana was surprised by this random question, and had to process it slowly in her mind before she could tell what he had said. "Uh, sure? Wait; if you call me that then I get to call you Dave."

He laughed and responded "Sure!" while whispering excitedly "I have a nickname!!"

She giggled at his response, and he turned to her, a puzzled look on his face turning to one of surprise as a gasp came from his throat. He had turned around to find an almost mirror image of himself. He looked again to realize that this was basically a girl version of him. He was looking at a girl with aqua blue eyes, blonde, shoulder length hair that was cut in layers, and she was wearing a black tee shirt with dark jeans. She looked at his puzzled and surprised face, wondering what he was looking at but also blushing despite herself under his gaze. 'Now stop that!' She though, mentally scolding herself. She had resolved not to like a boy anymore, having already been hurt by that…that…._traitor_! Her face darkened as she thought of the boy who had broken her heart, and Dave stepped back from the change in her face. She noticed this and her face darkened even more. 'See, even he is going to betray me…he's already planning to escape.' Kay realized what she was thinking and gave a startled gasp. 'Why would I think that?? He's not going to do anything of the sort, because he's not _him_. Stop comparing every boy you see to _him_, its ruining your life.' Yes, she was talking to herself, but it was the only way to get things straight in her mind. She looked up at the boy named Dave, and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry," she apologized, " I had a…bad experience with someone once and I haven't quite gotten over it yet."

"Well, I'm not that someone, so you can at least somewhat trust me, okay?" He paused, thinking. "Would you like to go for a run?"

"Sure!" she replied, happy to get away from the evil memories she was harboring. She shot past him, getting a head start. Before she knew what had happened, she saw him directly in front of her, shrouded by a small plume of smoke, and had to put on the brakes in a split second or she would have run into him. She laughed at the comical surprised face he had on, and then realized that there must have been a reason for a look like that to appear on his face so she asked "What's up?"

He looked at her, confused for a minute then said shakily "Dude. I just poofed." He said this so seriously that she had to laugh. She had never heard anyone say such a bizarre comment in her entire life, yet here was this boy who had said it so seriously that one could almost…believe it.

She did a double take and sputtered "Wait, you did _what_?"

He continued to look at her as he repeated "I just poofed."

Kaylana was beyond confused. "What is 'poofed'?"

Dave was getting slightly impatient with her, having gotten over his initial shock. "It's when you move from one place to another in a split second and you literally poof!"

She shook her head as if she could dislodge the confusing word. "But that's not even possible! No one can _poof_!"

"And you would know?" he retorted, brushing the dust from his clothes.

Kaylana had no answer to that, so she muttered "And you would, I suppose?"

He looked insulted, for some reason Kaylana could not begin to guess, and yelled "Of course I would! My dad told me everything he knew!!!!"

She was surprised at his sudden outburst of fury, but also detected a twinge of sadness in his voice as he said "dad". She thought better of asking him about it and instead wondered aloud "Maybe I can do it too…" Davision murmured that maybe she could and she'd never know until she tried, so she closed her eyes and concentrated. After a few moments she realized how absolutely retarded this idea was and that she didn't even know what to _do_! She opened her eyes…and screamed.


	4. Hi and welcome to rapist and problems

_She opened her eyes…and screamed._

She was stranded on the tallest branch of a redwood tree! Now, if you have ever had _any_ experience with being stuck in a tree, you know that getting stuck in a normal size tree is pretty freaking scary, right? This was just slightly different, because this tree was about 152ft tall. Creepy? You could say that. Kaylana took one look around her and yelled "HELP!" What responded was not quite what she had in mind. A dozen crows burst from the tree, shaking it like a leaf in the wind. Kay was barely holding on as it was, and to make matters worse, a voice appeared in her head! Wait wait wait wait _wait_. A voice. In her head. 'I am not freaking Maximum Ride, so get the hell out of my head!'

The voice responded eloquently, 'Who's Maximum Ride? And what the fudge do you mean get out of your head! You get out of mine!'

She was startled by this response so she said 'But I'm not in your head. And how can a voice even have a head to begin with?'

The intruder into her mind mirrored her thought. 'That's what I was wondering.' There was a pause, and then suddenly a startled thought broke the silence 'Where's Kay?'

The person in question was still hanging onto a tree in the middle of nowhere, and as you can probably guess, this did not put her in a tolerant mood. 'I'm stuck on a tree in the middle of space, you moron!" She wondered briefly if this was the first sign of insanity that she had read about during her studies, and then resolved to go to therapy once this was all over.

She tuned back in when the mysterious voice said 'Don't call me a moron! You sound just like…KAY!'

'You realize that it's me _now_? You really are a weirdo, aren't you Dave.'

If the voice in her head could mutter, it would have. 'And you're totally one to talk.' It, well, he, talked in a louder voice and asked 'Where are you?' As Kay opened her mouth to yell that she had already told him, he interrupted 'Yes yes, I know that you told me you're in a tree. I mean _where_.'

Kay responded eloquently 'Look up, moron…' The tiny figure at the bottom of the tree looked up and she saw the surprise on his face turn to one of disbelief.

'My…dad never told me that someone like us could have such strong of abilities…'

Kaylana was getting a little lightheaded, and a little annoyed. Hey, if you were stuck in a tree you would be a little pissed too! 'What the hell is up with your dad? And how come every time you say the word "dad" your voice cracks? Did something happen to him or what?'

The microscopic figure, okay, **Dave**, sounded annoyed, even inside her head. 'Nothing happened to my dad.' And then he was gone.

She looked around for a moment, expecting…what? Him to come rescue her like a little damsel-in-distress? 'Over my dead body…' After a moment's contemplation, she realized that there was nothing going on to even indicate movement in the vast forest. She cursed lightly and then resolved to somehow get out of this tree.

~Dave's side (Since it's not really his POV…)~

'Aw man! I shouldn't have been such a jerk to her! It's not like she knew what happened to his father, so why would she know not to ask? And anyway, that was a cool bit of observing, even if the falter in his voice was pretty obvious…I better go look for her…' He was looking around everywhere, trying to find her, when suddenly his mind found a wall, right in the middle of the forest. 'Kay's in there, I know it.'

A creepy voice responded 'Yes, S190 is in there, thank you for confirming that S191.'

Dave was so startled by this intrusion into his mind, be it may that he had already done this with Kaylana, that he ran smack dab into the invisible mind wall. 'Ouch! And who the hell are you? Get out of my mind, you freaking creeper!' he yelled at the man, rubbing his sore nose.

The voice chuckled and said 'S190, or "Kay" as you call her, is inside this wall, and won't seem to let me in.' He sounded almost annoyed.

Dave muttered quietly out loud so the mysterious man wouldn't hear. "Well if you would stop acting like you want to rape her, she might be willing to chat for a bit." And then in his head 'Can't you just walk up to her normally? You don't have to talk to her through her mind. Or attempt to, that is.' He smirked.

The voice was past annoyed by this point, and way into the land of "peeved", "murderous", "killing intent", that sort of thing. 'No, I can't! Because one, she'll just run away from me, and two,…!' The voice cut off, hoping he hadn't said anything he shouldn't.

Dave was close enough to the man to see his features, and yet if you had asked him what he looked like, even with the physical "cheat sheet" in front of him, he couldn't have told you. He looked curiously like a…well…like a raven. 'Oh dear god, this must be the first sign of madness…' He thought to himself, whacking his head on the invisible wall. Then he registered what the man had said. 'Wait, what about two?'

The man hesitated for a moment, apparently thinking about how to answer. Dave looked at him curiously. "Note to self, if someone hesitates before answering, either they have a seriously freaking bad memory, or they're lying to you."

The man finally answered with a quick and sharp 'Two, I can't get past this wall, obviously.' He said this as if he were speaking to a small child who had asked what the large blue thing with white puffy whachamacallsits was above them.

Just as Davesion registered the annoying tone, and thought 'this is a mind wall, not a physical wall moron', a door appeared on the side of the so-called wall. He glanced that the man to see that the clueless dude was still pounding his life away on the nonexistent wall, paying no attention to Dave.

He quickly slipped through, and if the man actually had been paying attention it would have looked like Dave walked right through the wall. Davesion stepped out into a large mind space, and took a long look around. There were three doors, padlocked so they couldn't be opened. They were labeled "Events", "Knowledge", and "Past". He tried opening the "Past" done, but it wouldn't budge.

'Hey! I let you in to get you away from that creeper guy outside, not so that you could snoop around **DAVESION**.' Kaylana stepped out from another door on the opposite side of the room.

'Well sorry, **KAYLANA**, but I do get curious!'

'Curiosity killed the cat!' She muttered.

'And satisfaction brought it back, what's behind these doors?'

She responded by looking confused and asking 'What?'

He didn't know what she meant so he flashed back 'What what?'

She narrowed her eyes and seethed 'Don't get smart with me! "Satisfaction brought it back"?'

'…so?'

'You _so_ made that up!'

'I did not!' He argued.

'Riiiiight…'

'I realize that you haven't known me for very long, but have I ever lied to you?'

She looked annoyed. 'I don't know, have you?'

He was a little hurt by that, but didn't want to show it in front of this curious girl. 'No, I haven't, now back to the doors. What's behind them?'

She stared at him for a minute, then spoke. 'I was looking at them earlier, and,' she walked over the seemingly nonexistent floor to stand next to Dave, who was scrutinizing the doors, 'it seems that they are all types of memories.'

'Memories?'

'Yes, smart one. Memories. Notice the titles?'

He ignored this smart aleck remark and instead tried to be funny 'So if you couldn't remember math and you had a test tomorrow, you just open the knowledge door?'

She shrugged. 'I guess.'

His head snapped to the side to look at her. 'You guess? I thought you would know!'

'How would I?' She glared at him. 'It's not like I tried it out, I'm not an idiot!'

'Don't call me an idiot!'

'I didn't! If you took it that way, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Even though I didn't say it…'

'Yes you did!'

She rolled her eyes. 'Whatever! How old are you, 10?'

'No, I'm 16 thank you very much!'

Sighing, she asked, 'Anyway, what do we do now?'

'Umm…' Dave looked up at the doors, then had an idea. 'You can't remember your past, right?'

'Uh, yeah, so? Wait, how do you know that? I didn't tell you!'

He grinned. 'Because I'm the same way. If you can't remember, open the "past" door!' he exclaimed, thrilled by the idea of figuring out what had happened to them. 'Maybe you'll see what happened to my dad!'

She looked at him triumphantly. 'Ha! So something did happen to him!' She accused.

'Well yeah…' he muttered, not as upset as he thought he would be that she knew.

'So what do you think happened?' Kaylana asked tentatively, remembering her last oh-so-subtle attempt to get the same information.

Dave closed his eyes and massaged his temples, thinking. 'I don't know…I heard stories about him from my mom, but…'

Kaylana regarded him curiously. 'So you've never actually seen your dad before, even though you said he told you you would be fast?'

Davesion opened one eye and peeked out at her. 'Yeah, that was just something that he told my mom when I was a baby. I've never physically seen him.'

'Don't you have pictures?'

He laughed, but it wasn't a humorous laugh; its tones lined with sadness, pain, and bitterness. 'Why would my mom keep pictures? Why would she keep pictures of a man that abandoned her?' Without realizing it, Davesion had started getting mad at Kaylana, again! He looked up at her only to gasp in surprise. Her appearance had changed completely! Her hair, previously like his, had changed to very short, cut black waves. Her eyes, once ocean blue, had morphed to the blackest purple you could ever imagine, like a mini black hole. Her clothes had altered to produce a short, loose, wavy black dress that ended just below her knees. She had a midnight black cloak on with a hood, which attached by tying a black string around a purple-as-her-eyes gem that was located at the neck of the cloak.

Kaylana herself was oblivious to this change because she was too busy looking around for a door. She found it in the far corner of the room and walked toward it. Dave saw her, looking in the direction of where she was going; the "Past" door. Then everything happened all at once in a split second. She opened the door, Dave ran toward her, a voice shouted '**NO!**', the door slammed, Dave turned, saw the creepy man, whipped around to warn Kay to see…nothing! Kay was gone!

He concluded that she had just gone through the door and would be out any minute now. He waited. And waited. Aaannnddd waited. He didn't know what time it was; obviously no one had bothered to put a clock inside her mind! It seemed like a long time before she finally reappeared. He ran to her, looking to see if she was okay. Her hair had fallen over her face, and she couldn't see her expression.

'Kay?' he asked, cautious. Kaylana didn't answer. Instead she just stood there. 'Kay? Kay?' She still didn't respond. He took her by the shoulders and yelled so loud it felt like he was tearing his throat to ribbons. '_**KAYLANA!**_' She finally responded by looking up at him, her eyes a fierce and fiery red. Her voice shook angrily as she said 'I know what happened to your dad.'

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it! Please review, kay? I need to know what you think of the story! Thank you! ~ MidnightMoon**


End file.
